Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing device and other electronics are displays based on Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
Research in Gallium Nitride (GaN) based materials, including Indium Gallium Nitride (InGaN) Quantum Wells (QWs), has led to high brightness blue LEDs. However, it has remained challenging to achieve efficient light emitter operating in the deep visible spectral range. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved optoelectronic devices.